Danganronpa stage 13
by Woozerprincess
Summary: Waking up in an abandoned classroom follow ty as she learns of a killing game, this was not how she wanted to start her new semester, and with virtually no memories of how she got there she will have to work to figire out all the mysterys of this school and try to keep her newfound friends alive Fp pov This will be a fan game in the future
1. Prolouge part 1

_**Prologue part 1**_

My head was pounding. It felt like a jackhammer breaking open my skull. My eyes forced themselves open and only saw darkness. As I was about to shout out the lights flickered on. Looking around I put together that I was in a classroom. "Where the hell? Where am I? Who am I?" I wracked my brain for a solid five minutes before remembering. "Tybalt, Tybalt Skyfall." Smiling as the memories came back. "Yea. I'm Tybalt Skyfall, ty, the ultimate psychoanalyst" a sense of accomplishment washed over me at this one victory in this confusing situation.

Now came the next problem, where is this place? Why am I here? Looking around I could assume that it was a school considering I was in a classroom. But what school was it? The Answer to which I was completely in the dark. Looking around the classroom I saw a projector, a whiteboard, and a bunch of desks. One of which I was sitting at. "So far it's just a normal classroom" I thought to myself.

But then the windows caught my eye. They were all barred up, like windows in a prison. This was more unnerving then confusing. "Are they trying to keep something out? Or are they..." I shook my head pushing the thought from my mind. No, whoever was running the school wouldn't want to keep whoever was here captive. Right? I convinced myself for the moment that the bars were for our safety.

Suddenly the projector whirred to life and a message appeared on the board. **"Meet in the gym at 8:00". **"8:00 huh?" I thought looking to the clock. It was currently 7:55. Five minutes to find the gym and hopefully someone else.

As I exited the classroom I looked up and down the hallway. For a school it was pretty run down. The floors were dirty, the lockers were rusty, and the lights were so old they were dimming. Thank god it was the daytime otherwise I wouldn't be able to see a thing. I passed the girls bathroom on the way to the gym and peaked inside taking a look in the mirror to see if I could gauge how much time has passed due to the growth of my hair.

After some examination I concluded that not much time has passed since the shaved sides of my head haven't grown too much. Barely grown at all actually. The design of each part of the brain still visible. And the dye was still in its muted color-coded style. From frontal lobe to cerebellum everything was in its place. And the Mohawk like style to the rest of my hair was pulled back in a ponytail reaching the mid back of my torso. A light colored Chapstick coating my lips gave them a pop of color but there was no other makeup.

I examined the rest of my body in the mirror. My cropped hoodie which said "too much dope makes you schizo" was loose on my curvier body, but it wasn't unflattering in any way. I had earrings that resembled the model of a nerve receptor. And my blue shorts had a gold embroidery of a soundwave of what I could assume was a bell based on the theme of the outfit so far. I smiles as I remembered the studies on Pavlov I read as I looked down at the rest of my legs. I had some normal thigh high white socks and some combat boots with a triangle with 5 different levels. "Maslow's hagiarchy of needs" I thought before looking to the bracelet on my wrist a pair of devil horns held by what seemed to be lightning. I laughed as I thought of Milgram, the so called 'devil of psychology'. But the thing that I couldn't place was a shark tooth necklace that was tucked under my hoodie. I couldn't place it or remember where I got it. I pushed my confusion to the back of my mind.

After examining myself I quickly left the girls bathroom and went back to looking for the gym. Usually schools had directional signs, right? Where were the ones for this school? As I rushed around I finally found my way to the gym. I was a minute or so late but that shouldn't be a problem right? The doors were tall and wide. With a bit of effort the door opened and I looked inside.

Inside there were 17 other students waiting who all turned their attention to me as soon as the door started to creak open. "She makes 18 of us. A bit low but I think she's the last one." A girl with bright turquoise hair said. "yea that seems right." Said a girl who seemed to be a sister of the other only with a deep brown head of hair and a rose motif all across her clothing. She looked like a ballerina. Putting together that that must be her talent I looked around the room to the people talking amongst themselves.

As I observed the others a tall thin boy, more than likely no taller than 6ft and that's being generous, made his way over to me. "Hey, did you wake up in a dark classroom?" He asked. "Yea. It was weird" I replied as he started to look lost in thought. "And you're an ultimate right?" He asked looking over me. I shoved my hands into my pockets being a bit uncomfortable under the gaze of this stranger. "Yes, I'm Tybalt Skyfall. But call me ty. I'm the ultimate psychoanalyst" I said a bit quieter due to the observation. The boy seemed to pick up on my unease as he gave a reassuring smile and adjusted his glasses. "Sorry about that. Just making sure that you were alright. Here I'll introduce myself so it's a bit less awkward. I'm Xavier Gates, and no not that Gates, the ultimate computer scientist." He said holding out his hand. After a firm handshake I felt a bit at ease.

"So is everyone here an ultimate?" I asked looking back over the group. "Yea. We're introducing ourselves right now. It's quite a unique group of people." He said with a slight laugh. "I'll take you around and introduce you to everybody if you want." He said. I nodded accepting the offer and we walked over to the group.

We first ran into the sisters who had addressed my entrance. "Hey you two." Xavier said to get the attention of the girls. "Hey there Xavier. Who's the new girl?" The sister with the bright hair asked. I gave my introduction and the sisters followed suit. The dark-haired girl introduced herself first. "My name is Rose Vine, I'm the ultimate ballerina." She said with a welcoming smile. I was glad to see that my assumption on her talent was right. But it wasn't hard to miss. Her outfit practically screamed ballet. With a light pink tutu and fabric rose petals making up her top.

Then her sister introduced herself. She flipped her brightly dyed hair back with flourish, "my name is Ivy Vine, the ultimate social media influence." She said with confidence "it's your honor I'm sure" she said with a pleasant smile. Her outfit after looking at it again I was surprised I didn't guess what her talent was before. The colors of her outfit all blended together with the colors of all different social media sites. She looked photo ready at all time and had a star presence about her.

Xavier and I moved onto the next person. A tall man who looked like he was straight out of a Woodstock concert. "Xavier my dude." The man said turning around. I promptly introduced myself and he did the same. "I'm Dustin. No last name, I'm the ultimate hippie dude." He said. Despite his seemingly stoner disposition he was pleasant. The next person we talked to seemed to be a tall woman in a sparkly bejeweled dress. But you know what they say about assumptions. And mine was wrong. After I introduced myself they smiled and said in a deeper voice then I expected "call me by my stage name. Anna drogany, or Anna for short. I'm the ultimate drag queen." They said with an almost motherly smile.

Afterwards we walked over to two people who were talking. A taller man who had pulled his hair into a man bun and a shorter girl with a top hat and looked like a performer. With my introduction out of the way the girl stepped forward with a flourish of her hand and bowed "Kinzie Luden, I'm the ultimate ringmaster. A pleasure to preform for you." She says with a smile that could pull even P.T. Barnam into a deal. With a tuxedo vest and purple shirt, it was surprising to see shorts that barely went mid-thigh and fishnets being the rest of her outfit. Much less high heels but there they were. She was an interesting character to say the least.

The man soon followed with his introduction. Grabbing my hand in his gently he smiled "I'm Jerome Kalani, the ultimate stand-up comedian." The way he talked made me sure that he was a major flirt of some Level. With that, and his unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt showing off his fit body I was immediately flustered. He gave a laugh. "Sorry guess I came on a bit too strong. I'm just used to a warmer climate so that's why my shirt is unbuttoned." He said shaking my hand gently. I averted my eyes and nodded saying my goodbyes as I was taken to the next group by Xavier.

Composing myself I introduced myself to the next person who seemed to have vitiligo. "Hi there! I'm Anna radloff, the ultimate competitive diver." She said enthusiastically shaking my hand. She was wearing a fastskin suit, and a varsity jacket that said hopes peak academy. "Hopes peak? Where have I heard that before?" I thought to myself as I moved to talk to the next person.

The next introduction I gave was to a boy wearing gloves, A heavy duty apron, and a set of goggles. Obviously, a quiet kid his introduction was quick and quiet. "I'm Carson Cole, the ultimate mortician." He said with a quick wave before going back to thinking to himself. I turned a bit before a girl in what seemed to be a vocaloid dress walked over. Her hair was in low pigtails and she carries a notebook covered in stickers. She introduced herself first "I'm Arietta Cadence, the ultimate songwriter. Although I don't know why. I just played around with a voice program." She said starting to ramble before catching herself and allowing me to give my introduction.

After that we walked over to the next group. First talking to a girl with a button purse and heels that seemed to have sewing machine parts as the heel. "Hello I'm Irine Smith, the ultimate seamstress" She was a short but stout girl. Next was a rather aggressive looking boy with a long ponytail and a trench coat that had patches sewn onto it. "The name is Marcus Lane... the ultimate sociologist" he seemed cold and calculating and obviously unsocial. He turned away as soon as he said his piece as a cue for us to move on. Next was a short put together boy wearing a sweater vest with a tree on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Garret Kingsman, the ultimate genealogist." He almost seemed too young to be in high school. But he seemed like a nice enough boy.

The next few seemed to be a calmer group. A girl who was almost as pretty as a doll walked over and introduced herself. "I'm Abigail Lincoln, the ultimate dollmaker, but please call me Abby," she said. Not a single thing was out of place with her. Next was a taller man who looked like he hadn't slept in days. His long ponytail was unkempt and he slouched carrying a huge art portfolio with him. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jason fawn. The ultimate storyboard artist." His scruffy beard and tired demeanor made him seem approachable.

The last two were a unique set. A short girl with a straight bob haircut and a sweater dress who was almost hiding behind a taller boy who looked like he could punch all your teeth out with one hit. The boy introduced himself first. "My name is Blake Hoffman, I'm the ultimate criminal." He said with a toothy grin. All the unease from earlier came back instantly when he smiled. I managed not to show my fear but somehow, I felt like he could still pick up on what I was feeling. Then the girl introduced herself. "I'm Kim Ling. The ultimate poet" she said politely but also timidly. She didn't seem like she had much of an opinion on anything if I was being honest.

After all the introductions were wrapped up we all looked around at each other. "So. Does anyone know where we are?" Jerome asked. Everyone looked around no one having an answer. That's when we heard it. That annoyingly high-pitched voice dripping with despair.


	2. Prologue part 2

"Hey there kids!" The unnamed voice said. It filled each one of us with a sense of unease. The voice came from no specific area and that made the situation even worse. We all condensed into a larger group. I backed up bumping Xavier on the arm and running right into Jerome. As I was about to apologize there was a noise from the front of the room and we all turned our attention there.

To our surprise a creature looking like a poorly made stuffed doll with button eyes and black yarn hair on one side and white yarn hair on the other. Her dress was opposite of the color pattern of her hair. I decided whatever that thing was I did not like it one bit. Not at all. And it seemed like none of the others did either.

"I'm your headmaster! Daphie the darling doll!" The creature exclaimed in a sickeningly cheerful manner as it stood on the podium. Everyone was confused. "I'm excuse me?" Ivy said after everyone was silent for a moment. "I'm your headmaster." The doll repeated.

The group of us looked back and forth at each other. "Headmaster?" Anna asked. "Yes. Headmaster of this school!" Daphie said jumping off the podium and approaching us. I instinctively tried to backup forgetting that Jerome was right behind me. I heard some other footsteps as well. People were having the same reaction as me, but being more successful. Jerome placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I took a breath. Everyone was panicking in some way or another. "What school? Where are we?" Xavier asked. "Why the Academy Of hope American branch!" The doll whose name was daphie said "it's an extension of Hopes peak high school. It's an international school now!" She explained.

Hopes peak. The same name on Abby's jacket. Then suddenly it hit me. This is where I was supposed to be attending high school. It looked nothing like this in the informational packets. I looked around and everyone still seemed confused. "Why are there bars on the window." I asked composing myself and hiding my fear. Daphie looked over at me. "See that's where the fun begins.

She hopped back in the podium and faced us. "There's a very special reason you all were brought here let me assure you." She said. A feeling of dread made its way into the pit of my stomach and Xavier looked back and we exchanged a glance. "You were brought here for a killing game!" Daphie exclaimed throwing her fabric arms into the air.

We were all stunned into silence for a moment. "Killing game?" Rose asked a tremor in her voice. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Marcus asked sounding on edge. "It means exactly what it sounds like. You kill each other!" Daphie explained. "And why the hell would we do that?" Kenzie asked stepping forward. "We aren't killers we're high schoolers!". Daphie laughed at the statement, it was such a joyous laugh, it completely contrasted the situation that we were in. "Because if you kill a classmate and get away with it you get to leave. If no one kills anyone, you will all stay here for the rest of your lives."

We all looked around at each other instantly wide eyed and suspicious. "You can't just keep us here!" Irene shouted obviously on the verge of tears. "You wanna place a bet on that statement?" Daphie asked leaning forward teetering on the edge of the podium. We all remained silent, with the exception of a few small sobs which I would assume are coming from Irene and some quiet whispering trying to comfort her that sounds like Dustin. "What happens to the rest of us if someone gets away with murder?" Arietta asks.

"I'm glad you asked little songbird. After a murder takes place you will have time to investigate and then a class trial where you will determine who done it. Depending on your answer something surprising will happen. More will be explained during the first class trial" Daphie explained "now if you check your pockets you'll find a small tablet I like to call a dollypad. It'll be your lifeline to this school so don't lose it" Daphie said as we all pulled our dolly pads out of our pockets.

When I booted mine up my name appeared. Then there were different tabs. One of which being a map. I clicked on the map and examined the layout of the school. The gym, lunchroom, and school store were the main places on the first floor. There were stairs to the basement and a water covered tunnel to the dorms.

"Now That that's all out of the way feel free to explore the school and murder to your hearts content!" Daphie said before jumping back behind the podium disappearing for now.

We all stood in a stunned silence. After a moment Anna and a few others turned to help Dustin comfort Irene, who's terrified crying echoed throughout the gym. "We have to figure out what's here." Ivy said looking around. A few others in the groups nodded and we split off into groups to explore the school. I opted to go with Xavier because I've been walking with him for this long might as well continue. We were in charge of investigating the dorms.

Each dorm room had a full size bed, a bathroom with a shower, and a lock. The keys were in our room so we each took our own and decided to tell the others once we met up in the dining hall. "The beds are pretty comfy." Xavier said laying on his own bed. I rolled my eyes and continued to look around the room. "No windows." I said quietly. I sigh turning around. "We should go wait and meet up with the others to see what they found." Xavier nods in agreement and the two of us head to the dining hall. Meeting up with ivy and rose who were checking the kitchen

A while after the rest of the students start to join us in the dining hall. First of the group of Kinzie and Jerome, then Arietta and Carson. Two of the groups in charge of checking the basement. More and more people trickled in till we were at last joined by Dustin and Irene who had finally calmed down. We all exchanged our findings.

The basement had a storage room full of a ton of supplies that were too numerous to count, needless to say there was something there for everyone. The basement also was home to a room with a brain on the door that they couldn't open for some reason. I think for a moment and decide to check it out after the meeting. All the windows that are visible seem to be unbreakable and barred up. The kitchen is fully stocked and according to Daphie becomes restocked every day according to how much food we eat. The school store had a bunch of gifts that were available but that didn't really seem useful. On the main floor there seemed to be a few blocked off areas and that concerned us. And there was a room with an eye on it. I would have to check into that later as well.

But that seems to be all that we could find for today so Kim suggested eating something. We all obliged and pitched in to make dinner. Although not all of us were a big help everyone tried. And that stood for something. I wondered how long this would last.

Marcus seemed to pick up on my thoughts. "This won't last forever you know, statistically speaking someone will crack and kill someone else." He said in a hushed tone. I nodded silently. It was a truth we were all trying to avoid but we couldn't. It would eventually happen. And we just needed to be prepared for it.

Over dinner we decided to go over the rules that were mentioned on our dollypads. Don't kill more than two people, no trading dollypads, no hurting Daphie in any way. Rules like that annoyed us all. Not so much the first one but especially the last one.

"So we're fucked either way.." Blake says with a scowl. "It doesn't matter what we do we're stuck here unless we kill someone.." the rest of us either looked at our food or at the person next to us. "But no one is going to do that right?" Abby asked. "Yea. There has to be another way out." Anna said looking at everyone. "We can't let this little doll psych us out. We're ultimates, we can work together and beat this." They said. Their words filled us with hope that maybe there was another way out. "We can rest tonight and pick up our search in the morning." Abigail said and everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

"There's still one thing to address." Carson said from the corner of the table. "The nighttime hours. From 10 to 7. What do we do then?" He asked. No one had a real answer for that question. We were all trying to ignore that rule because we all knew that we would be more vulnerable at night. "How about we just stay in our rooms at night" Dustin suggested. "We stay in our rooms and lock the doors. Everything shuts down at night anyways so there's no reason to leave our rooms." Everyone murmured amongst themselves in agreement. "So that's settled, we stay in our rooms at night." Said Xavier.

After that the meeting ended. I headed to the basement to see the door with the brain on it that the basement groups had brought up. While I was examining the door Daphie popped up. "I see you found your lab!" She said. I was confused "My what?" I asked. "Your ultimate lab! A place to cultivate and improve your talent." Daphie explained. "Head on in."

At her suggestion I grabbed the handle and heard a click, it must unlock when the labs owner first enters. The lab had an entire wall covered in studies and books on different experiments, there was a giant model of a brain and an interactive screen that could simulate different effects and symptoms of the brain and how that effects the body. I was shocked that one I was getting a place to study, and two that this place was this advanced. "What's the catch?" I asked Daphie. "There's no catch. We may encourage homicide but this is still a school, you're here to improve yourself. Use the lab. Don't use the lab, it's up to you." Daphie said while exiting the room and disappearing again.

I explored my lab for a bit until the nighttime announcement came on. While the announcement was playing I hurried out of the basement and over to the dorms running into Kinzie as I did.

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." I said looking at the girl. She smiled. "It's really no problem. I was trying to hurry back after I heard the nighttime announcement too." She said "let's just slow down a bit so we don't run into anyone else." I nodded in agreement and we finished the walk back to the dorm together. We said our goodbyes and went to our rooms.

As I laid down in my bed I frowned. Why are we being forced to stay here? To be a part of this killing game. Those questions bounced around in my head. There was no clear answer at the moment. But then something hit me. Who was keeping an eye on us? Who was controlling Daphie? I could only come to one conclusion. Someone among us has to be behind all of this. Someone among us is the mastermind.

With that thought sleep overcame me and I fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
